Someone Special
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: I was scared stiff as I leaned against the black anti-crime car. I prayed this was a dream and it was just a car chase gone too far.


Title: Someone Special

Summary: I was scared stiff as I leaned against the black anti-crime car. I prayed this was a dream and it was just a car chase gone too far. 

Author: snowflakeangel01

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Ha no really!

Notes: Ok WARNING: This is a Cruz/ Bosco Fic. Don't like it? Don't read it. Oh and there's a character death and I know it's the death everyone wants to see. ^^ No Flames please.

Rating: PG-13

We had been chasing Beuford for a while now. He kept all his little tricks up for longer then we thought and headed down an alley, sure enough it was one of those ones that were mazes. Some of those could keep you lost forever, or most likely cause major claustrophobia. Cruz kept yelling at me, as usual, to keep going, to go faster. Beuford wasn't going to back out this time; I was going to catch that son of a bitch. After all, he needed to be taken down. 

_I need to do this for Cruz, for her sister, Liddy._

Though the past few weeks I had transferred with her and found out a whole lot of the truth. I knew how Cruz used her manipulative agenda to get her way, but I sort of admired that about her, her confidence and complete devotion. I felt something towards Cruz, something I wasn't ready to admit. I was almost sure there was love there. I had never cared about other girls I slept with. After Liddy died, sure, we both had thought it was just a one night stand. You know the casual screw. Boy did that come out wrong, but most of the things that come out of my mouth do. Go figure. Let's just say, we both had no idea what was in store for us. But it evolved into something different when she came to my place the next night. Sure, she was just as screwed up as I was, but that was something we had in common. We were just two lost souls, what can I say. About ten miles or so into the 'maze' the car stopped, we got out, our guns raised. It was dark now, and hard to see everything clearly. I saw his figure holding a gun up to us; I heard Maritza scream to drop the weapon, and then before I knew it, a bullet was shot.

Dropping to the floor at the sound, I knew it was over. I knew someone was hit once I heard a low pitched scream. The scream echoed though my ears, as I closed my eyes for a few seconds. 

_Damn_

I was scared stiff as I leaned against the black anti-crime car. I prayed this was a dream and it was just a car chase gone too far. 

_Who knew the guy had a gun on him?_

Or wait, it could have been Cruz's gun going off, that was a possibility yet, I knew deep down, the owner of that scream. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to find out what happened. I heard someone's footsteps slam hard against the wet sleet ground of the alley as they broke off into a run.

I sat there stone cold for a matter of minutes or was it just seconds until the hail burned my flesh leaving scars in there places, I opened my eyes fearfully to the darkness of death. 

_Jesus Christ _

The hail came pelting down on me like a soldier stuck in the middle of a battlefield. Standing up I took a deep breath squinting around the perimeter, the sleet bouncing off the wind shield. I was soaked already, drenched it the icy message from above. Seeing the perp was gone I moved slowly until I met the haunting image of Maritza Cruz on the other side of the car.

_No _

All I could think of was No. No, she can't die like this. I knew she was a screwed up person to begin with, cutting corners, bending the truth, but hey, no-one deserved this. Not even Cruz, herself. 

As I got closer, a chill flew up my spine interfering my thoughts as I knelt down by her side. She didn't look at me; she just sat there, her head bent back on to the wall, her hand immediately on her side. I knew she wasn't wearing her vest. 

_Shit_

I stared down at her soaked motionless body. Her NYPD jacket clung to her body as she let out a soft wheezing cough. A small amount of blood drizzled out from the corner of her full lips. They trembled in pain. I realized she was shot not only on the side, but her chest was drenched in blood.  

_Damnit__, Bosco, pull yourself together and do something useful!_

I wasn't too sure what to do but my instincts told me to stop the bleeding; wouldn't that be a smart thing to do? Grabbing my radio out of my pocket I turned it on quickly.

"5-5 Anti Crime to Central, 10-13 10-13! My partner is down! I repeat my partner is down!" I yelled into it going frantic. I was going to go crazy. I didn't know if I could handle this. I couldn't let her die. I wasn't about to.

Immediately taking my wet coat off I put it against her chest wound which was developing the most blood. It looked bad, real bad. The stench of blood made me choke. I knew death was near as everything fell silent. She opened her eyes looking at me not realizing what was happening. I think it was better that way.

Keeping pressure on her wound I stared at her, rain streaked down my face. I no longer thought it was the rain but tears that scared my face.

_Please Cruz, please_

"There was always something special about you Boscorelli." She croaked. This was the first time I had ever seen her scared. A few tears fell from her eyes as I stared at her in complete shock.

_This can't be happening._

"Ritza hold on." I told her my left hand holding my jacket tightly at her chest. My other hand stroked her wet hair and pushed it away from her face. It was still beautiful.

_Where were the damn paramedics?!_

"You didn't think I cared about you did you?" She continued grimly, her voice cracked. Every time she said something I could see her flinch in pain.

_God, don't let her suffer._

"Stop it." I replied, my voice breaking, choking in complete agony. 

"I did," She spat. "Bosco?" She asked again looking at me as I had vanished and there was a whole other person in front of me. "Boscorelli, don't walk away from me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as I nearly fell back. She was hallucinating. 

"Cruz, I'm right here! I'm not leaving you!" I yelled shaking her with my free hand gently. She looked at me, an utterly confused expression upon her face. She continued to cry.

I reached for my radio. "5-5 Anti Crime to Central, Where the hell is my bus!!!" I yelled into the radio.  

"5-5 Central, can't copy that request, your breaking up" It echoed slightly, a small crackled sound came from it, and it went off. It was dead. I reached into Cruz's pocket for her radio. Her's too was dead. I looked into her eyes and then back around the dark alley. I couldn't leave her and was pretty sure I didn't know how the hell to get out of this alley.

_Shit, shit, shit_

I just wanted to sit there by her, and cry. Knowing I had to do something I gazed back to her, she gripped my free arm tightly almost for reassurance that I wasn't leaving her. She was pretty much out of it. I felt her forehead; she was burning up with a fever. 

"Cruz," I said as she stared out into space. "Maritza!" I yelled at her as she continued muttering a conjunction of words in Spanish. After a few seconds she looked at me. "Listen to me, can you move?" I asked dumbly. 

_Of course she can't move she's shot in to places you idiot!_

She continued staring at me dumbfound. "My sister…I held her, dead in my arms, Bosco, she was dead!" She continued ranting on crying. 

"I know, I know." I muttered under my breath putting my arm around her shoulder gently and the other around her waist. "We are going to stand okay? I need to get you in the car." I told her almost as if I was talking to a five year old. I hoped she knew what I was talking about. 

"Let me tell you something. Get him, him." She said repeating herself not to sure of what she was talking about. She looked at me searching for words; I could see the fear in her eyes when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

_Beuford__._ You want to say Beuford.__

"Yeah, I will, your going to with me, I won't do this alone." I scowled at her lifting her up as she cried out in pain.

"Damnit Bosco!" She yelled but allowed me to hold her up. She didn't fight away. She snapped out of it. "What the…" I knew she wasn't sure what had happened. I took step by step over to the car, opening the door, and laid her down in the back. She was lucky she was small.

"Hold on, okay? I need to get you to the main road. I need to get you help." I said leaning over her as she looked up at me flinching in pain. Her lips turned a grayish white. Her whole body shook violently like a volcano about to erupt. 

_Please hold on, Maritza._

I knew she was close to death as I saw her watch me get in the front seat of the car and start the engine. Before I started out, I checked her, her chest rose and fell rapidly, with an uneven pattern. 

_Not a good sign._

"Maybe, just maybe, you'll understand." She muttered as I looked back at her.

"What? What will I understand?" I asked wanting to keep her awake. It was better to play along, even though I was sure she had no idea what she was talking about.

"How I loved you, in my own way." She replied. 

_Love?___

"I do, Cruz, I do." I replied staring at her for a few seconds, tears welled in my eyes.

"Bosco, I'm not dead." She replied staring back at me. She was herself thankfully.

"I loved you too Ritza." I said. She grinned at me weakly as I turned back to the wheel and sped down the alley. "Any ideas on how to get out?" I asked her, my eyes on the road.

_Cruz?_

No reply.

_Shit._

"Maritza?" I stopped the car and turned myself around to face her. Her eyes were closed, swollen in their sockets, dark moons under them.

_No, No, No! Answer me you bitch! Answer me!_

Her body was ridged, her chest fallen, she had taken her last sweet breath. I stared at her face; she looked peaceful after such a painful misery she had to endure.

_No-one, not even the cruel hearted, Maritza Cruz deserved that. No humane person._

I covered my face with my hands, rubbing my tear filled eyes, I let some fall. "Sarge..you were special too. You hear me? You were special." I choked out. Leaning back I sat there and wept.

I'm not sure how long I sat there in that car with her but I must have been there for hours at least because by the time I had woken up the sun was sprawled across the alley. Not bothering to look at her again I started the engine on and drove down the alley. I didn't know where the hell I was going, and didn't care. After a few hours or so I arrived at an intersection somewhere outside Harlem. 

He wasn't sure on where to go; he had a dead body of Maritza Cruz in the back of his car. Cruz had no-one he knew of. Both her parents were dead. Her sister was dead. Who else but him would notice if she didn't come home to her apartment that night? All didn't look too well. Maybe he would just drive across America. He had no reason to go back to work. NYC was no longer his home. He knew he had destroyed what he had left of his friendship with Faith and had no intention to patch it up. He would contact his ma later. He knew if he went back to the station he would be a suspect to Cruz's murder. He couldn't live the rest of his life in a jail cell. He wouldn't. He was alone now, dead to the world. Maybe he would start a new life? Maybe he would turn criminal? He decided he would find out as he took off down the highway into a new light and day.

The End….???


End file.
